cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
004 (Graphic Novel)
Albert Heinrich, designated "Cyborg 004", is one of the nine protagonists of Cyborg 009. Originally from Germany, he tried to smuggle his fiance Hilda into the country so they could marry, with disastrous results. He is literally a human weapon, with every part of his body installed with some kind of weaponry. Appearance Albert is a tall young man in his thirties with short white/light-gray hair. He wears a modern depiction of the classic Cyborg 00 uniform, with realistic padded shoulders, knee-high boots, and a black belt with a realistic gun holster holding a blaster. Later on in the arc, he starts to wear an upgraded uniform that consists of a red-and-black bodysuit that is able to change colors as a form of camouflage (ie: appearing white with violet accents when he's hiding out in the snow). It is with this second uniform that he gains the trademark yellow scarf. Though most of his body can pass for being that of an unmodified human, both of his arms and hands are visibly metallic. Personality Albert is a tragic character whose dreams have been cruelly shot down by the death of his beloved fiance, Hilda. When Hilda died on the day of the plane crash, Albert was seen in a flashback holding her corpse, sobbing and screaming in despair. When Albert is asked to recount his story some years later, he responds with regretful hesitation, "...I failed..." He is implied to have some doubts over his own identity in light of his recent loss and conversion into a cyborg, as when he stated that he "didn't have much choice in the matter". However, Ivan Wisky assures him that what he chooses to be in life afterwards is what matters. History Albert is a native German who is unable to legally marry his fiance Hilda for unknown reasons (it's possible that Hilda was a foreigner). In an attempt to solve this problem, he decided to illegally sneak her into the country by plane. However, the plan failed when the plane crashed or was shot down, killing Hilda in the process. Black Ghost agents managed to get him before law enforcement officers could. Unlike the other cyborgs, Albert's cyborg conversion was more thorough, with every single part of his body turned into some kind of weapon. Shortly after his capture, he and the other cyborgs were rescued by Ivan Wisky and001 (Graphic Novel)Dr. Gilmore. With Gilmore's help, the cyborgs revolted against their "creators", causing Black Ghost's cyborg program to fail. Sekar, the leader of Black Ghost, realized this and set the island base to self-destruct. Albert aided in the cyborgs' escape by piloting a military helicopter to transport them out of the island. Despite having two cyborgs injured during their escape, they managed to flee the exploding island and out of Black Ghost's grip for good. Abilities Due to Black Ghost's experiments, Albert became a living weapon...literally. His right hand now functions as a disguised machine gun, while his left hand has been installed with razor-sharp edges. His lower legs have been turned into cylinders that shoot missiles whenever he bends his knees. He also may have had experience in piloting aircraft, as he claimed to be a captain of the German Air Force and a pilot for Lufthansa Airlines. But judging from Great Britain's dismay, it is implied that Black Ghost's experimenting caused Albert to forget (similar to how Joe's memories were blocked), or he actually didn't have any formal training whatsoever. Gallery AlbertHeinrich TrevorHairsine.png|Trevor Hairsine's unused character design. ArchaiaAlbert Tofirstdesign.png|004, in an excerpt from a 2012 promotional piece by Marcus To. Notes *Unlike previous depictions, most of whom lived in East Germany during the 50's and tried to smuggle Hilda out of the country, this modern version of 004 had him doing the reverse, due to implications that Germany did not allow foreigners to be married. *Early promotional artwork by Marcus To (see Gallery) depicted Albert with harsher, more chiseled facial features similar to his appearance in 009 Re:Cyborg. When it came time to draw out the actual novel, his features were softened some. An even earlier character design, drawn by Trevor Hairsine, depicted Albert with two Super Guns. Both these designs had Albert with scalloped metallic arms, though the scalloped portions would make it into his finalized design as vambraces on his uniform sleeves. The idea of both Albert's arms being blatantly metallic comes from the aforementioned film, along with some later manga artwork by Ishinomori. Category:Cyborgs Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters